What the Fire Brings
by YouGiveMeWings
Summary: Ariana WAS normal. But when she is rushed to a mysterious camp, she is forced to go on a journey with her enemy and some stranger. But along the way Ariana learns who her father is, and why her nightmares come true. Rated T for content. Mostly OCs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own all characters whose name you don't recognize. My OCs.**

**Ariana is 13, almost 14, Alyssa is also 14. These are the characters you will meet in this chapter.**

**I have been working on this story forever. I would like feedback.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Ariana Jones. I'm a half-blood, a demigod.

Look, I didn't want this life. I didn't want to live in hell…I didn't want my dad to be the god of death or anything, but he is.

Yeah, my dad is Hades. So what?

I'm not as…famous, if that's what you want to call it, as my brother. His name is Nico DiAngelo.

Well, half-brother.

But this is my story. My time.

So, now it's time to go back to the beginning…

**.:.:.:.**

_Wind blew on the trees, sometimes rustling off leaves. The full moon was the only light in front of the girl. She looked up at it, almost confused on how she made it there, and then doubled over._

_She shook, curled up in a ball until the spasms stopped. She stood up. Her dark hair covered much of her face, but you could see one of her glowing, inhuman red eyes._

_The girl stepped forward, almost as if she was in a trance. She stepped forward, her feet hit marble._

_The next footsteps she made echoed throughout the hall of the giant building she was in._

_She entered a large throne room. Above her, the ceiling glimmered, the stars were the lights!_

_The girl walked over to a giant throne, the farthest left one. On it laid a staff of sorts. She climbed onto the chair. _

_She grabbed the staff, and jumped down, running out of the throne room._

**.:.:.:.**

_Two people sat at a table. They were arguing, their faces were mad…violent even._

_There was a creature at the head of the table, which I realized only now that it was for ping-pong. His lower body was that of white stallion, while his upper half was human. He wore a green t-shirt that said, "Camp Half-Blood, Chiron"._

_Next to him sat a fat guy on a lounger, who was drinking diet coke, can after can, and lazily throwing them on the floor. His face was bored, but I could tell that he was just as upset as the horse guy. His shirt said the same, too, only underneath the camp name it said, "Dionysius"._

_They seemed to be yelling at me, I had done something wrong._

"…_why? You really summoned _those_?" The horse guy, Chiron, said._

_A boy with brown hair stormed past me, followed by a blonde girl. She pushed me over, and I fell. She looked back at me with saddened eyes, wanting to pick me up, to help me, but turned to Chiron and Dionysus. "She doesn't know her powers! Why must you-"_

_"SILENCE!" Dionysus yelled. "I don't want to be here, but Hermes is out delivering mail for the gods and all…so if I'm stuck here, I'd rather send a good report to Zeus so he doesn't banish me again and put me in this hellhole. So please, _shut up_."_

_The blonde girl cringed, putting her head on the boy's shoulder. He seemed alarmed at first, but patted her head. Apparently her behavior was abnormal._

_I laughed silently…then I remembered what we were arguing about._

_Something I did._

_I screamed._

_The girl's head jerked up, and she stared at me. The boy also looked at me, and Dionysus chuckled. Chiron shook his head. I screamed angrily once more._

_I ran away from them all, my footsteps echoed on the tiled floor._

_I ran faster and faster, until there was nothing underneath me._

_I realized that I was falling._

_I was going to die. I knew it. Somehow, I felt my life aura fading._

_The ground was below me._

_It got closer…_

_Closer…_

_**.:.:.:.**_

"Huh?" I jerked up, my blanket sliding into my lap._ It was just a dream, _I thought to myself.

I looked at my digital clock next to me. **6:29**. I had one more minute to sleep. Not possible.

I lay down in bed, my arms folded over my chest. I thought about my dream, my nightmare.

I heard a '_beep!'_ and the faint buzz of my clock changing modes. I heard another beep, and the local modern hits station turned on. "_…so freakin' bad, buy all of the things I never had…._"

I jolted up. I actually liked this song. I hummed as I climbed out of bed.

I looked in the mirror. I stroked my hair with the black brush on my dresser. I fixed my dark brown bangs, adjusting them back over my eye.

People would normally describe me as an emo. But I'm too musical, too energetic. Unless emos are…whatever.

I grabbed a dark blue tank; I was too tired to put on my normal black jacket on top of a black t-shirt.

I pulled my hair back behind my shoulder when I was done getting dressed. I walked back to the dresser, and placed on my fish-netting gloves. I don't know why I wore them, that's not too emo, is it?

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had bright blue eyes, which I got from my mother. She died a year ago. It's hard, and she may be the reason that I wear black clothing, the reason I rarely smile…

The reason I have nightmares now.

I shook it off, and put on my black Converse. I left the left shoe untied; I was too lazy to fix it up.

I walked down the aging wood stairs, the floor creaking below me. I lived in my grandmother's aging house; the wallpaper was fading away, her furniture needed to be replaced. The house itself was outdated. But hey, isn't it the same with most grandparents?

Okay, probably not.

"Gram?" I called out. Silence. "Gram?"

No answer again.

I walked into the kitchen, she wasn't there.

But she left a note.

_Ariana, going out for the groceries with Mrs. Green. Will be back soon. Help yourself to some toast._

_Gram_

Great.

**.:.:.:.**

I finally got to school, walking sometimes takes too long. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late…for the fifth and final time this week. By final, I mean _kicked out_. If I had rented a dorm though, I would never be late for _Clarion Academy. _

Oh, how I hated this school. But thankfully, I only had to wear a skirt every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Leaving Monday and Friday for free reign over my clothes.

I ran up the steps to the school, stopping only to spit out my gum. I was about to open the doors when-

"Ariana."

I turned. "Alyssa."

Alyssa was my least favorite person…ever. She had perfect skin, perfect long, black hair, and perfect clothes. Her brown eyes sparkled as she laughed. "I see you put on something simple…but today is a Thursday."

"Come on…" I mumbled.

"Well, it seems you will be late or get yelled at, both ending in detention. Sucks to be you…" she strutted past me, with her adoring followers at her feet.

I glared at her, but then sighed. "Can today get any worse?" I mumbled, and then walked into the school.

* * *

**Okay, not the most interesting story so far. But believe me, this is my best yet. I actually have uploaded many drawings of these characters. Go on my DeviantArt, link on my profile. Did I mention this will soon be a comic? Drawn by me, though.**


End file.
